


put on mascara and your party dress

by brookeswritings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Kinktober Day Three: exhibition/crossdressing, masturbation
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	put on mascara and your party dress

The first time that Derek had found Spencer putting on makeup had been the only convincing that he needed for how attractive his boy looked in a full face and lingerie. It had become a very common occurrence for Spencer to dress up in skirts and thigh highs on days off, just lounging around the house like a good puppy. It only became problematic when Derek would walk into scenes like he did today.

Spencer was a sight to be seen and he loved how pretty his baby looked, but not when he was laying on their bed touching himself with permission. Derek could see the lace peeking out from the top of the stockings where the skirt didn’t quite cover and Spencer’s hand moving underneath. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth slightly open, clearly too busy to hear Derek coming in.

“And to think I was actually going to use my hands to get you off today,” Derek said, interrupting the scene before him. He did feel a little bad when Spencer’s eyes opened quickly and he looked so guilty, but he didn’t feel bad enough to forget this incident.

“I’m sorry, Der, but I was alone and so worked up and I couldn’t help myself,” Spencer pouted, his hands coming up to rest above his skirt.

“Well since you already started I want to see you continue,” Derek ordered, Spencer’s eyes getting bigger. “Touch yourself like I’m not even here since you want to act like a needy little slut.”

Spencer’s hand found its way back into his skirt, but this time he flipped up the skirt so that his daddy could see all of him. He nervously began stroking himself as Derek stood watching intently from the doorway. He nearly came from the humiliation of being caught and being forced to continue going as if he wasn’t scantily clad and Derek was still fully dressed.

“P-please, daddy,” Spencer whined, feeling himself getting closer.

“Use your words, pretty boy, saying please daddy isn’t a request.”

“Please may I cum?” Spencer had never looked more pathetic in his life than he did currently, hand on his small cock, and desperately whining for release.

“The damage has already been done, go ahead,” Derek replied, taking in the view of Spencer’s back arching and his feet digging into the mattress as he came with little whimpers and airy thank you, daddy’s. 

Once he was sure that his boy was especially over sensitive, he started to undress and join him on the bed. Spencer looked at him as though he was searching for any sort of mercy, but was met with Derek saying, “you got to cum today and I haven’t and that isn’t fair isn’t it? Roll over.”

Whining as he did it, Spencer still rolled over and could feel Derek press two lubed up fingers against him, moaning loudly as Derek prepped him.

“Don’t you dare cum from this,” Derek warned as he entered him, fucking into him like he was just a toy as Spencer laid and happily took his cock. Derek briefly thought that maybe he was being too rough on him, but those thoughts died out as soon as Spencer began begging again and started twitching when Derek slapped his ass.

It didn’t take much longer for Derek to cum and once he pulled out and saw the mess of precum that Spencer made, he went back on his previous mental decision to let Spencer cum again.

“May I please cum again?” Spencer asked innocently, rolling back over so that he could look Derek in the eyes.

It took all of his self control to not reward the needy slut and instead went, “go take a cold shower, boys who break rules don’t get to cum multiple times.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you want to come chat my tumblr is @/brookeswritings


End file.
